Peace
by MrzKitty
Summary: AnOlicity oneshot in which Oliver doesn't understand it or her, but just couldn't help himself! Rated T for minor language.


A/N: This is my first foray into any type of fan fiction, but this oneshot would not leave me alone. I wrote it between episodes 2x01 and 2x03, so clearly anything after that timeframe is AU. Hopefully the characters aren't _too _OOC. While it was not beta'd, feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

He notices the peace first, even as he dismissed it as impossible. He felt - and acknowledged - the fear when he heard that click that signaled Felicity had stepped on that landmine. All he could think was that he didn't want more blood on his hands, and definitely not hers. She was one of the closest things he had to a friend, and he guessed he really shouldn't have been surprised to see her and Digg here, tracking him down. She always had held him to a higher standard, and taking off without a word was not something she would have just accepted. He heard Diggle say he we going to try and disarm the landmine, and he figured he'd better step up before they both got foolishly killed over him.  
"You can't," he called. He saw the relief in Felicity's eyes (even after he left like that, she still had faith in him?), and swooped down to collect her out of harms way. The minute he had his arms around her is when he noticed the feeling of peace. Impossible. It was relief no more blood was on his hands, and especially not that of someone he knew inexplicably trusted him. Oliver and peace did not belong together. Not after he failed so horrifically.

He let them remind him of his obligation to his sister and his company, and came back to Starling City. He started to salvage what he could, but adamantly refused to go back to being the Hood. Felicity knew Oliver would eventually realize how badly he was needed, that death was not always the only way and that he could be the hero she knew him to be. Oh, she was absolutely furious with him for his selfishness and blindness to those closest to him. But...her heart ached for his pain, the guilt she knew he carried, and the exhaustion evident in his eyes as he juggled his masks. Since she didn't know how to fix it, she helped in the only way she knew how: being his information.  
She placed the photo of Isabel Rochev in front of him, remarking on how angry she looked in every picture, but not on her uncanny likeness to River Tam in Firefly. They put a strategy in place and became furious all over again when he 'demoted' her to his executive assistant. The part of her she kept locked away, the part of her who realized she loves him even though she would never have him (not with gorgeous, perfect Laurel in his heart. And he would never give THAT up), leapt at his mention of needing HER, TRUSTING her. But Felicity was not a spotlight girl, and being in that position would put her in the spotlight. She knows he doesn't realize the implications of it; that part of him that cared about the gossip following the women in his life, if indeed it ever existed, died on the island. She liked being a gear in the machine that was the Hood, and this was far too visible for her. Besides, it was bad enough she had to see him shirtless every night, it would be emotional torture to be around the object of her many fantasies all day as well.  
She still conceded to his logic, and his order. She'd already known she'd never really be able to say no to Oliver, particularly if he'd use the word 'need.' Which he had.  
Damn.

He noticed it again when they attacked at the meeting. There was fear again, for once again she was in danger because of him. A healthy dose of anger too, but he was getting used to that.  
He ignored her curves. Yes, he noticed, especially in that damn gray dress. Every warm blooded male around her noticed. That little observation annoyed him, but he ignored that too. Just like he ignored that his hands fit right over the different color fabric hugging her tiny waist, and how perfectly she fit against him. The feeling was stronger, and it lingered this time. He kept his arm around her a fraction longer than he should have, and when he looked at her, he saw a flash of something. It was a something he didn't want to examine too closely, but as fast as it was there it was gone. How had he not noticed she could do that?  
The moment passed, and Oliver stopped himself from thinking any further about how Felicity could push her emotions down like that. He summarily dismissed the peace again. It was just relief.

Felicity knew she'd be dreaming about him tonight. She'd seen the surprise, appreciation and ghost of a smile when aged set the coffee down with just the word 'one.' She also remembered with painstaking clarity how it felt to have those arms she frequently and covertly ogled wrapped around her. Twice. She smiled, feeling accomplished with starting Oliver back on the hero's path and getting all his toys right. As she finished getting ready for bed, she hoped the dreams would let her sleep a bit longer than they had been since Oliver ran away. After all, they would be good dreams this time. No more worry she'd never be able to find him in time. With the smile still on her face, she feel asleep quickly.  
Her sleep was peaceful that night.

Oliver wondered when his senses began to be in tune to everything she did. He caught a whiff of a subtle but sweet perfume during a patrol and it teased him until he remembered where he'd smelled it before...on her. He'd hear her laugh and wonder fleetingly when he'd last made her laugh. He'd watch her touch Diggle, and everyone else really. Never him though. That gnawed at him until he noticed she'd go to touch him, but would pull back. It was then he realized she probably knew touch made him uncomfortable, and was respecting his needs without a fuss.  
He appreciated her thoughtfulness but didn't like her restraint. It didn't suit her. Still, it was an almost unconscious action when her began to touch her. They were  
little nothing touches. A hand on her shoulder when he was standing behind her reading what she'd found; if he had to walk away abruptly it was a quick touch of her arm; a hand at the small of her back from time to time if he had to lead her somewhere. They were nothing touches, but after Laurel (someone he thought was the love of his life) tripped that silent alarm because she had an ugly vendetta against what was arguably the best part of him, he'd been hurt, angry and confused. He didn't care for any of those emotions, and he found touching Felicity calmed him. He told himself they were to reassure her, because he would have been blind to miss the worry in her eyes. But Oliver being Oliver, he once again dismissed the calm, and refused to think of the implications.

What was with all the touching? All the time. Why did he need to touch her? Did he honestly have no idea how intimate it looked sometimes? Felicity knew for him they were nothing touches, she also doesn't think Oliver realizes how often he does it. It went beyond the brush of hands; it was helping her with her coat, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, adjusting a necklace that she had to wear on one of the times they made a company appearance. And really, she was trying NOT to let it get to her. But on some level, she wanted to rage at him. She was just Felicity Smoak, IT genius and passable Executive Assistant. Felicity Smoak, blonde, quirky and permanently friend zoned because she just wasn't Laurel. Felicity Smoak, probably the only non-related woman who loved the _real _Oliver, not the one most people have accepted as being Oliver since he was found.  
She snorted as she realized what she just admitted to herself. That traitorous part of her was really getting harder and harder to control, and she completely blamed Oliver for that.  
A girl could only take so much.

It had been a really, really bad night, and he was in her room before he'd realized just what he was doing. And while he was going to have to have a very serious conversation with her about her appalling lack of security, tonight he was grateful for it. He heard moans and froze. Was she not alone? Irritated, he turned to leave when he heard whimpering too. He slowly made his way to her room to see Felicity alone but thrashing about on the bed.  
"Oliver, no, look out!"

Damn, even in her sleep she was worried about him. Well, the least he could do was ease her worry as he was fine for now. Oliver snagged Felicity's hand and started making slow, soothing motions with his own hand. She continued to whimper in her sleep, and Oliver responded by talking to her. It was just nonsense that he was saying, but he kept his voice low, barely a murmur. Felicity calmed, falling back into a much quieter sleep. She whispered something and if his senses hadn't been so keen due to the island, he would have missed it.

It caused him to smile, but he still gently reclaimed his hand after making sure she was truly alright. Oliver dropped a soft kiss to Felicity's forehead, whispered his own reply of 'thank you,', and left the way he came.  
"You're ok, my hero is ok." Oliver kept hearing Felicity whispering those words to him over and over while he carefully made his way home. He had initially smiled, but he had too much time alone with his thoughts. He was humbled and proud, yes, but he didn't know if he deserved that kind of faith from someone. Not after everything. But. Felicity did remind him why he chose the path he had, and that made him push away the negative for now.

This time, Oliver acknowledged that she was the reason for him falling asleep with a smile playing with the corners of his lips.

"Why do you call me Oliver?" Was a question that to Felicity, came out of nowhere. And since at the time he asked her she was very involved in tracking down information, any information, on the latest name on the list, she jumped what felt like a foot in the air.

"What?" She asked.

"It's been two years, and you never call me Ollie. Mr. Queen at the office, but Oliver everywhere else. Why?" Felicity blinked, unsure how to answer. It struck her as an odd question.

"It's your name, isn't it?" Oliver just pinned her with his 'I'm waiting' look, and she got flustered. 'Big surprise,' she thought and felt her lack of filter get going again.

"Oliver, it's your name. Technically, you're my boss and Ollie doesn't fit that title. Ollie doesn't fit the vigilante very well either. And Ollie to me speaks to who you were before, and that's not really you anymore. I mean, I'm sure you were a good guy and all before but Ollie seems almost childish and..."

She managed to stop herself when she saw Oliver smile one of his rare, genuine smiles. She really hated the effect those had on her. Well, she hated that she couldn't act on the effect it had on her. It was just unfair.

"You're right. I just never thought about it that way," was Oliver's reply before he went back to training. Shirtless, of course. Damn him.

Oliver had felt her gaze on him while he trained, always had, if he was honest. He doesn't know when he started craving the feelings she evoked in him. He does know that under the amusement, trust and what he hoped was friendship, it was peace. That's all he was willing to admit, anyhow.

He hadn't been sleeping, and tonight was a night he'd seen the aftermath of too many people not caring and him not getting there fast enough. Another failure, and even though he'd known logically that it wasn't his fault, Oliver still felt the weight of the result.  
So here he was, in her room again. He debated, calmer being here and knowing she was safely fast asleep. He went to give her a kiss on the forehead, because he simply _had _to touch her. Before he pulled away to leave, Felicity said his name on a sigh. Oliver was down to his boxers and under the covers with Felicity in his arms far ahead of what his brain processed him as doing. She sighed again, this one of contentment, before turning around and snuggling close so she could hear his heartbeat. Oliver stifled a groan, feeling his body react to having her _thisclose_. Then he ground his teeth as Felicity wiggled to get comfortable, flinging her leg over his, quasi-pinning him there. Oliver knew he could get away, _should_ get away, but she felt so good and despite it all, he was relaxing.

"Just for a little bit, need sleep," was his last thought as a blissfully dreamfree sleep overcame him.

Felicity woke up from one of her most vivid dreams ever, refreshed. She stretched languidly in her bed, strangely reluctant to leave it. This surprised her; usually her Oliver dreams saddened her because she knew she couldn't help him heal and they would never be together the way she wanted. She snorted, annoyed that she drifted to melancholy this early. She was better than that, she hoped.

Too bad she was a glutton for punishment and wouldn't ask for vacation. The dream felt real enough that she could swear she smelled Oliver, a sure sign she needed to get away to dial it back before she did something colossally stupid.

Oliver knew he was playing with fire coming here as often as he did. Eventually, she was going to wake up or catch on. He knew she had feelings for him. He wasn't blind to her looks, even the ones she shut down faster than most people would have even noticed were there. Her reaction to his presence in her sleep did not go unnoticed either and the pent up frustration he felt as a result was making him irritable. He'd tried to find someone to release that with, because he didn't like the idea of ruining Felicity as he did everything else, but he felt dirty afterwards. And unsatisfied. Oh, the girl was beautiful enough. But she wasn't Felicity.

So here he was again. In her bed, holding her, like an addicted ass. Hoping she didn't wake before the internal alarm clock he set for himself went off, because he was in no state to deal with an angry Felicity if she caught him.

Felicity was dreaming again. That was the only logical explanation for the strong arm wrapped around her, for the heat radiating against her back, for the scent that was distinctly Oliver. She looked over at the clock, barely making out that it was 5:30 in the morning. She had time to enjoy this dream a bit longer. Felicity turned to face dream Oliver, who of course looked peaceful. It was her dream after all, and she wanted happiness and peace for him. She smiled and pressed a few small kisses to his jaw, then his lips before settling in with her hands covering his heart. Protecting it. It was a dream and she could do what she wanted, and she yawned as she unknowingly spoke aloud how much she loved these dreams.

Oliver, on the other hand, was wide awake. Had been since she had so sensuously stretched and wiggled against him. Every sense he had tensed, but he forced his body to look asleep. It took every once of self control he had learned over the last seven years to not give in to his growing feelings and ravish her on the spot. The closest he came to the consequences be damned part of him that was raging to get out was when she pressed those kisses on him. He was proud of not giving in, Felicity deserved better.

She finally settled against him again, and Oliver realized she genuinely had no idea he was here when she murmured,

"I love these dreams."

He was aching by the time she feel back asleep and he slipped out to head to the Foundry. There was only one way to work off this tension.

He stopped going to her apartment after she almost caught him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself if she moved against him like that again, and he knew he would ruin one of the few bright spots in his life if he didn't. He was able to keep convincing himself of that when Laurel changed her mind again, and began coming around more frequently. Eventually, she made it clear she wanted to try 'them' again, and Oliver easily slipped back into the playboy personae that everyone expected to be with Laurel. Diggle was very vocal in his displeasure, but Felicity's reaction shocked him. Oliver saw the hurt flash oh so quickly before she schooled her features. And then she simply said to him,

"Be careful. You deserve to be happy, but be careful ok? She's not exactly your alter ego's biggest fan." And with that, she turned back to her computers, leaving him to wonder what the hell just happened. And why he felt a strange combination of shame and disappointment. He was doing this because he loves Laurel, she knew his past, and she was a perfect cover for his nighttime activities. Not to mention everybody expected him to be with her, so it was perfect.

Except it wasn't. Oliver found himself annoyed that Laurel couldn't look beyond their past. She also seemed incapable of letting go of her guilt over Tommy. So by the time Felicity successfully argued her way into an op several weeks later, Oliver's patience had run very thin.

He had to concede to the beautiful simplicity of her plan; flirt her way into their latest target's office and copy his hard drive. A particular point of contention for Oliver was that their target was Nathan Conners, a pre-island adversary of Oliver's who had made a point all through college to best him at everything. Well, tried to best him at everything; one of the things that made Oliver so hateable to those outside his chosen circle was how easily most things came to him.

As Conners' favorite area of competition was women, Felicity proposed that Oliver feign interest in her at a charity function Conners was throwing, and let him come to her. They would flirt, Felicity would excuse herself, and mysteriously get lost in Conners' office while looking for the ladies room. She would copy the hard drive, flirt some more and an emergency would come up, allowing her to escape too much scrutiny. It was simple, tried and true; it didn't make Oliver hate it any less.

What none of them were prepared for (especially Oliver) was Oliver's white hot rage when he saw Conners groping and kissing Felicity. He was halfway across the room to rip them apart (and cheerfully rearrange Conners facial features) after seeing Conners smug smile thrown his way when he'd caught Oliver's glare. He only made it halfway because Diggle intercepted him smoothly by stepping in front of him and placing a hand on his arm, saying,

"This was supposed to happen, remember Oliver? Felicity is doing great, and she is in no danger. If you go over there, our op _is_." Oliver forced his fists to unclench before dragging his gaze away from Felicity and onto Diggle. He could still hear her acting like the brainless conquest he knew full well she wasn't, which was only feeding his agitation. Discretely muting his comm so she couldn't hear him, and forcing himself to tune the sounds of Felicity's faux passion out, he said,

"I'm good." Diggle stared at him for several long seconds, aware Oliver had no clue how _not good_ he actually was with that tempest in his eyes, before nodding. He reminded Oliver to let it ride out lest he be the one to put Felicity in danger. He stepped away with the promise that they would get the bastard and unmuted his comm just as Felicity excused herself. Mere moments later, they both heard,

"Alright boys, I'm in. We don't have long, Conners is disgustingly persistent. I want a shower as soon as possible, he is slimy and I can't wait to nail him. Well, he'd probably like that-"

"Felicity," Oliver ground out, not at all happy with the images she was placing in his head.

"Oh right, well I need another couple moments...there we go." Oliver heard the rustle of her dress as she hid the equipment, and had to close his eyes and stifle a groan. She just did not let up, did she?

"Am I clear, boys?" After getting the go ahead from Oliver and Diggle, Felicity made her way back to Conners. She tittered and teased for another little bit before Oliver sent the mayday to get her out using the backup phone.

He felt both his teeth and fists clench as Conners smooth talked Felicity into her phone number and a promise of date soon. Conners shot Oliver a triumphant grin. Oliver glared, promising retribution. Then he grinned ferally, knowing that _his_ Felicity was already helping him take Conners down. Conners just smiled wider, held up his phone showing Felicity's number, and Oliver didn't have to pretend to be angry again. He spun on his heel, made his socially acceptable excuses, and had Diggle take him back to the Foundry.

Felicity was leaned over her desk, absorbed in her data when they walked in. Completely oblivious to what she had stirred in Oliver, she launched into an explanation of what she was doing.

"So, I'm running programs to decipher what is on Conners hard drive. I also managed to install a ghost app on his phone that allows my computer here to record both ends of any phone calls he makes or gets. This is going to run all night, and I'll be in to check on it in the morning. Oliver, I will text you if anything comes up. Right now, I am going home. I desperately need a real shower, not that thing you call a shower back there. Not to mention-"

"Felicity, it's ok. Go home, get some rest. You did great tonight. Let us know you got home ok, alright?" Oliver interjected, not really wanting her to go on rambling lest he lose the already tenuous hold he had on his self control. Felicity graced him with a smile, then left. As soon as she did, Diggle turned to Oliver and asked,

"Do I want to know what the hell happened tonight?"

"Digg-"

"All I'm saying is be careful. Make a decision and stick with it. Because Arrow or not, you hurt her, you deal with me. She's special Oliver, and she doesn't deserve you not figuring out who you want. Got it?" Oliver nodded, knowing and hating that Diggle was right. Satisfied, Diggle left him there, confident Oliver was going to crash at the Foundry.  
Oliver started training, hoping to work off some of his anger. He started with his bow, convincing himself he was doing the right thing by just staying friends with Felicity. He couldn't put her in any more danger- she was already on police radar for being The Arrow accomplice- and being the significant other of a Queen would put her in a danger different than she was prepared for. He would just have to get his emotions under control, which was surprisingly difficult where she was concerned.

His phone trilled, signaling a text. He knew it was Felicity, but he had to be sure.

_ I'm home safe. Don't be up all night brooding, we have that meeting to prepare for tomorrow._

Oliver allowed himself a brief smile before picking up his bow again. With every shot however, he kept seeing Conners face and smug, disgusting smile as he groped Felicity.

He was out the door in seconds.

He climbed through her window just as she finished drying her hair. She was still in her towel, and for once he didn't stop the images when they came. She put her glasses back on, and finally noticed him. Startled to see him standing there, she jumped and stammered,

"O-o-o-oliver, what the hell are you doing here, and how did you get in?" Felicity eyed the bed behind him a bit desperately, wishing she hadn't left her robe and pajamas there so she would be able to deal with him in more than just her towel. She looked up at Oliver and bit back a gasp. He was looking at her with a look she had never seen directed at her before, and decided she'd better take her chances because for once, she couldn't gauge his mood. Edging towards the bed, she grabbed her clothes, then mentally cursed when she realized what she had chosen- her super short shorts and a dark green tank top that she may or may not have been thinking about the man currently in her bedroom when she bought. She grabbed a bra too-may as well have the extra layer of protection-and looked back at Oliver. He still was looking at her oddly, and he hadn't answered or moved other than the tic in his jaw.

"Oliver, are you ok?" He still didn't answer, so she made her way towards the bathroom to get dressed. She was almost there when Oliver smoothly moved to block her progress. She noticed his eyes were stormier than she had ever seen them, and that was saying something.

"Your sense of security is appalling," is all he said, finally giving voice to the thought he'd had the first time he broke in.

"It's a fourth story apartment Oliver, with two deadbolts. Normal people break in through the front door." Oliver grinned, and for the first time since she met him, she noticed the predator he could be in that smile. He took a step towards her, and feeling a bit nervous (_what is happening here? _she wondered), she took a step back. She didn't know that she could handle Oliver in her bubble. Not right now, when she was tired and wasn't sure she had enough energy to deal with Oliver's exhaustingly brooding intensity. Oliver growled, not liking her trying to put distance between them.

"Did you just _growl_ at me? Oliver Queen, what the hell-" Felicity ended that with an 'oomph' as Oliver quickly snaked his arm around her waist and slammed her against him. Feeling her pressed so intimately against him, coupled with watching Felicity's eyes go wide, pupils dilate and breathing quicken brought a rush of possessiveness to Oliver. He knew Conners had not had that effect on her, and if he had his way, no other man ever would either. In fact, Oliver leaned his head in very close and whispered,

"Let's address your complaint from earlier tonight, hmmm?" He then claimed her mouth with his.

Felicity was stunned, but only for a few seconds. Then she responded, because oh God, could that man kiss. She wasn't completely sure this wasn't another dream, but after having Conners all over her tonight, Felicity was going to be damned if she didn't take the opportunity to make better memories of tonight. Oliver was here, with her and not..._don't think about that, just enjoy while you can Felicity._

Just as she was ready to urge Oliver to take things beyond kissing, he pulled back. He still held her close, their foreheads touching as both tried to catch their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was all that about?"

"Please wait for me," is all Oliver said. Felicity was confused, until she remembered he was technically with Laurel. She felt her anger spike, and as it always had been around Oliver, her tendency to speak without thinking took over. How dare he ask that of her with nothing more than a breathtaking kiss and a please?

"Oliver Queen, what makes you think you can just keep me as a backup? While you try for the thousandth time to figure things out with Laurel? I have plenty of offers you know and-" She had no time to react as Oliver captured her mouth again in a bruising kiss, branding her.

"Mine.I don't share. And I have to realistically end it with Laurel. It may take some time because we have covers to maintain and I need you safe, ok?"

Felicity just nodded, one of the few times she found herself unsure of what to say. Oliver kissed her again, this time losing the urgency but none of the passion. When he pulled away, this time it was to leave. He whispered "Soon," before exiting the way he came in.

Felicity stood there for a long moment, still feeling a little confused as to what just happened. She touched her fingers to her lips, sure this was her most vivid dream yet. But no, they were swollen from Oliver's kisses. Felicity got dressed, and climbed into her bed. Even if it did turn out to be a dream, Oliver called her his. She could settle on that for now.

Two weeks. That's how long it took Oliver to end it with Laurel. Now that his blinders were off, he couldn't believe how much time he'd lost. He understood that he would always love Laurel, he just wasn't in love with her. And she wasn't in love with him. Once they ended it, truly ended it, Oliver felt freer than he had in a very long time.

He made his first priority finding Felicity, who seemed to be acting like that night in her apartment never even happened. He was definitely not about to let her do that. Oliver found Felicity in their lair, as she called it. She was, thankfully, alone. He thought about the potential for Diggle walking in and decided he didn't care. What needed to happen was Felicity.

She stood up when she noticed him, clearly ready to launch into whatever she found. Oliver kept walking towards her, aware she was talking but not hearing a word she said. When he was close enough, he reached for Felicity's wrist, pulled her close and kissed her. He tried to put every emotion he wouldn't name but felt into the kiss, hoping she understood. She didn't hesitate this time, responding with all the enthusiasm that is Felicity, letting him know she understood him just fine.

He became acutely aware that he was close to taking her then and there in the Foundry, and the knowledge that she deserved far better for their first time together is what allowed him to pull back without letting her go. He looked at Felicity, saw the insecurities there and answered the question before she asked it.

"Not a dream. It's over with Laurel."

"Promise? Because if we do this, I'm all in and I don't want to be heartbroken if you're not sure. I love what we do and I don't want to lose that." Oliver flashed his megawatt, genuine smile again.

"What do you think took me so long?"

"Oh," was all Felicity could say.

"Did I just render the remarkable Felicity Smoak speechless?" Oliver teased.

"No, I'm just trying to process that you are here, with me. And that you used a word like "mine" about me for something other than work. Not to mention we are from different worlds which means everyone will question why make it official with plain old IT girl Felicity Smoak instead of-"

Oliver interrupted with a chuckle. He'd finally caught on to the rumors, but had dismissed them as distractions. Clearly, the people who believed that garbage did NOT know Felicity.

"Felicity, you and Digg are the only people who know me, and don't judge. You don't ask, you just accept. The world you say I'm from has no bearing on how I feel. All that world does is remind me of past mistakes. I for one, am glad for it as I couldn't do what we do without it and I certainly wouldn't have met you." Oliver tangled his fingers in Felicity's hair and continued, "I need you. You get me, you guide me and you make me want to be better than I am." He felt Felicity tense, oddly, and inquired as to why. He saw her take a deep breath, as if gathering her courage, then she said,

"I'm all in if you are, Oliver, but what about...what about Laurel? I know you think she is your one and only and I can't...how can I be sure it isn't going to be Laurel and everyone else be damned? That I'm not your...second choice?" Oliver smiled. Trust Felicity to cut to the heart of things.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but..."

"Listen. I love Laurel, and part of me always will. She was my first love. I'm not in love with her anymore, and she is not you. She is not who I came to for help, she is not who I trust my secrets and my heart to, she is not the one who knows the real me, and she is not the one I went to when I needed peace." Oliver stopped, aware he gave away two secrets he'd not anticipated giving away yet. He hoped she caught neither, but this was Felicity, and he knew he wasn't done explaining when she cocked her eyebrow.

"I never gave you any peace. Not intentionally. Mostly I support you and argue with you when you're wrong."

"I've known for months your security was appalling." It took her a moment, but Oliver knew it clicked when he saw Felicity's cheeks turn an interesting shade of red.

"So, I _hadn't_ been dreaming when I woke up smelling you?"

"Probably not," Oliver admitted.

"Oh God, I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" At that, he laughed.

"I admit to sneaking into your apartment and into bed with you for months, and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

"I'm trying to decide how I feel about that. Right now I'm going to go with thrilled you've been coming to me. Later I might be angry though." Oliver smiled and kissed her again. He asked huskily,

"What do I have to do to make sure you don't turn your considerable skills against me? Any chance I could get you to forgive-" Oliver nibbled on her ear - "and forget?" He moved to her neck, smiling as he felt Felicity shiver under his gentle assault.

"You've got some serious making up to do. For the breaking in and taking so long." Felicity managed to reply, unable to help the shivers; Oliver's voice had hit her in several levels, not to mention being plastered against him as he teased her with a preview of his...other skills.

"Felicity, if I have it my way, I'll be spending a very long tine making it up to you. Do you think you can put up with me? I have it on very good authority I'm bossy, angry, brooding and impossible," Oliver teased, throwing her own descriptions of him back at her. He was rewarded with another blush, and Felicity said with her own smile,

"For you, Oliver, I can try." He grinned like the cat that got the canary, and kissed her again.

Diggle smiled himself, having heard enough of the conversation to know Felicity was the new Laurel. He left them to bask in the newness of themselves before their night job called. He sent them both the same text before he took off to fix things in his own personal life.

"_It's about time._"


End file.
